The goal of this project is to develop STC trastuzumab, a generic version of Herceptin. Trastuzumab is a monoclonal antibody made against the HER2 protein that is overexpressed in 20-25% of patients with breast cancer. Because of very high cost associated with prescribing Herceptin, a generic version of this drug would make cancer treatment more affordable to a wider segment of the population and lower the cost burden on government-sponsored healthcare programs. STC Biologics Inc. is uniquely positioned to address the technical challenge of reverse engineering trastuzumab as its drug development platform offers rapid and efficient analysis of post-translational modification of recombinant proteins.